The Loss of Innocence
by Gotham's Dark Knight
Summary: While visiting Gotham, Wonder Woman meets a young girl that reminds her of Donna, who has been recently killed in battle.  When the girl disappears, the Champion of the Gods calls on the Dark Knight.
1. Prologue

A/N: A very special thanks to the Lady Isis for without her guidance and wisdom this would have never left the Cave..

This story contains subject matter, while nowhere graphic in nature, may not be suitable for younger audiences so conduct yourself accordingly.

Prologue

The open drapes let in the twinkling lights of Gotham. The room's lights were extinguished hours ago so he could get the full effect of the pale yellow streetlights, the neon glow of the Wayne Enterprises logo several blocks away and the multi-colored lights of Broadway. He scratched his ample belly. It seemed like years since he'd been back, but actuality it had been weeks.

In the reflection of the window he saw the door open, admitting two people, a tall thick man, and a smaller figure. He pulled the drapes closed, turned from the window, and turned on the floor lamp. The tall thick man was dressed impeccably; his dark gray suit was European, tailored to fit his large muscular frame. His light colored hair was perfectly coifed and held in place by just the right amount of gel to hold it, but look natural. The man smiled warmly and offered his hand, which had a large expensive gold and ruby pinkie ring.

"So good to see you again, I was delighted when you called." The new man said shaking his hand. He stood several inches over the new man, and outweighed him by almost two hundred pounds,

"It's rare that I get to come these days. We have been exceptionally busy these last few months. I could use with a refresher, before I go back." When he said "refresher" he said it while licking his lips lasciviously.

"Then I have just what the doctor ordered," he said pushing the smaller figure forward. She was small for the age of 14. Her long dark hair was parted in the center of her head and pulled into tight pigtails. The pleats in her plaid skirt were freshly pressed sharp; her white shirt was bright offset by her dark blue blazer. Her black Mary Jane shoes shone brightly in the harsh light of the room. "Say hello to the nice man Kimberly."

Her voice was meek and soft, "Hello sir."

"Oh Mr Marsden, you have outdone yourself, she is exquisite." He said clapping his hands together like a child. He moved closer to the young girl, he could almost smell the innocence on her, a moan escaped his throat. "Kimberly, you and I are going to be great friends," he said with a predatory smile, touching the top of her head. Kimberly looked at Marsden with pleading eyes, but his smile was just as wicked.

"I shall leave you to it." Marsden said turning his back on the couple and walking to the door. As the door closed behind him, he heard the girl whimper. He nodded to the bodyguards and made his way to the open elevator where his bodyguards were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diana stood at the doors of the large building as the sun began its descent into the west. A chilly Gotham wind whipped around her legs; she was glad she had chosen to wear jeans, sweater, scarf, and a leather jacket instead of the Champion's armor. A sudden gust swirled leaves into the air. The whirlwind stirred reluctant memories of Donna—and their first autumn in New York together.

She could still hear Donna's laughter and the joy they had shared in the moment. Her chest tightened, and she fought back the tears that threatened. It had only been a few months since she lost Donna to the Superman android. She was just beginning to sleep properly, and the nightmares were starting to become less frequent. She had lost friends and sisters before, but Donna…had been a part of her soul. When she died, part of Diana died as well.

Of all the things to happen during that painful time, one good thing had grown out of it—her relationship with Bruce had strengthened. After Donna's funeral, and after Kal had flown off, she had fallen into Bruce's arms, sobbing. Bruce, not one to be relying on for emotional support, had held her as she cried. That was all. Just…held her. Diana remembered the strength and warmth she felt coming from him, wrapped in his arms and his flowing cape. There was no pity, no words. Just understanding. It was burned in her memory. Through all the years they had known each other, through thick and thin, victory and defeat, he had always offered his strength and comfort, but he never shown her any pity.

Another gust of wind broke her reverie. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she pushed the pain deeper inside and then rang the doorbell. The intercom crackled with a woman's voice.

"Martha's Home For Wayward Girls."

"Gabriella, it's me, Diana," she said.

"Diana! Someone will be there in a few seconds. Mar..." she heard as the intercom switched off.

A few seconds later, the door opened and a small blonde girl with bright green eyes stuck her head between the door and doorjamb. She couldn't have been more than ten years-old. Her eyes and mouth widened when she saw who was standing at the door. The head disappeared, the door closed and Diana heard the girl screaming in excitement about Wonder Woman being here. Diana couldn't help but smile.

The door opened again this time Mary Stewart, one of the oldest girls in the home, welcomed Diana with a smile, and motioned her in. Mary's fingers and hands began moving in the air, forming words with sign language. _Welcome back Diana, we've missed you._

Diana smiled warmly and returned the gesture_: Sorry I haven't been around, but things with the League, the UN and some personal matters have kept me away._

Mary nodded, smiled, and hugged Diana, who was all too happy to return the embrace.

Smiling, the girl took Diana's hand and led her deeper into the building. The halls were decorated in the autumn colors, with large cartoon turkeys for the Thanksgiving holiday all over the walls.

The blonde girl made another appearance with two other young girls. She was holding the other's hands and was desperately trying to drag them to the hall. All three had smiles that seemed to touch the tips of their ears.

"Are you really Wonder Woman?" she asked.

"I am, little sister, what is your name?" she asked as she knelt next to the blonde-haired girl.

"I'm Heather, this Emily and Amber," she said pointing to the other girls with her.

Diana touched Heather's head gently, "It's nice to meet to you Heather, Emily, and Amber." Diana stood, "Heather will you take us to the main hall?"

The young girl's seemed to grow wider and nodded. She took Diana's hand in her small one and led her to the main hall were there were several long tables set up for dinner. A plump older woman with a friendly smile was moving around the crowd of girls ushering them to their seats. She was wearing dark slacks, and a bright yellow sweater with a smiling turkey on it. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a loosely tied ponytail.

When she saw Diana, she clapped her hands together and moved towards Diana, ushering girls as she moved. The two women embraced. "So glad you came, Diana."

"I'm happy to be here," she said.

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne had to cancel, he was called away at the last minute," Gabriella said.

Diana heard something more in the way she made the statement. Gabriella saw the look in her eyes and elaborated. "It would be nice to have a man here to show these girls that not all men are the ruthless creatures most of them have had in their lives." She leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, "Granted his reputation begs to differ, but these girls want for nothing. He always comes here for Thanksgiving dinner, and he even helps serving it, and brings presents for Christmas. Those who have stayed until they graduate high school he has helped with college, and…well, he is easy on the eyes."

Diana chuckled lightly. She had heard Bruce described many ways, but never just easy on the eyes.

"Oh listen to me, I sound like one of them," Gabriella said, waving towards some of the younger girls. "We should start serving dinner."

Diana helped Gabriella and Mary serve the girls their holiday dinner. She was in charge of slicing and serving the turkey. She was slicing the breast when she heard Donna's laughter—her grip instinctively tightened on the knife's handle. Surely, it couldn't be… A painful knot formed in her chest as memories surged forth. Diana looked up and saw a teen standing in line a few girls away from her. The girl's black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, similar to the way Donna used to wear hers, and she had the same blue eyes. But her chin and nose were off. She had Donna's easy smile, though. Her mannerisms and gestures when she was speaking to the little girl next to her reminded Diana of Donna, to the point that she had to really stare at the girl to make sure she wasn't going mad.

The dark-haired girl and her companion moved in front of Diana. "Wow, it's really you," she said. "Heather said you were here, but I didn't believe her."

Diana slipped back into her ambassador mode, trying to cover the shake in her voice. "Why wouldn't you believe Heather?" she asked as she placed meat on the girl's plates.

"She is young, and sometimes she says things that aren't true," the girl said.

The other girl giggled, "Yeah she once said she saw the Batman. Everyone knows he is just a myth."

The dark-haired girl looked at her companion, "The Amazons were supposed to be a myth too, and now we have one here."

Diana smiled, "I know the Batman, and he is very real. He is an honorable man, and one of the greatest heroes I know." The dark-haired girl gave her companion a smug smile and stuck her tongue out. The two went to the table and began eating their meal. When Diana finished serving the meat, she took her plate and went over to the dark-haired girl and her companion. "May I join you?"

"Of course, Wonder Woman, please."

"Please, call me Diana."

"I'm Sarah Jenkins, and this Valerie Porter," Sarah said, pointing to herself and then her companion.

Diana sat with the girls for the rest of the meal, answering questions from all the girls around her. The questions started with her life on Themyscira, the League, who was dating who within the League, whether she was dating Superman or not, who was faster, the Flash or Superman, was she as strong as Superman; the questions were endless, but she took them in stride and answered them carefully.

Diana also learned a few things. Sarah had a quick wit and an easy smile even though she had seen tragedy in her young life. Diana learned that Sarah's father, in a drunken rage killed her mother and himself in front of Sarah when she was ten, and the girl had been shuttled between foster homes until she began running away. She was living on the streets until Batgirl found her and brought to Martha's Home a few weeks ago. Diana saw that Sarah had a strong will that mirrored Donna's in many ways, and she was smarter than she let on.

After the meal, the younger girls helped clear the dishes, while the older girls went into the kitchen to begin the daunting task of cleaning up. Diana helped carry a load of dishes into the kitchen where she began filling a sink with hot soapy water.

"You're our guest, you shouldn't be doing dishes," Sarah said.

Diana smiled and said she was here to help in anyway possible. She and Sarah began washing the vast amount of dishes, and Diana felt herself slipping into a routine that reminded her of when she and Donna used to have a meal together and how they would clean up afterwards while chatting about nothing in particular, which she and Sarah were now doing.

As they were finishing the last of the dishes, Sarah looked at her. "Thank you for coming, Diana."

"I'm happy to be here," Diana assured her as she finished drying her hands. She put her arm around Sarah's shoulder and they made their way to the large living room where the other girls were seated around Gabriella, who was reading a story. The older woman finished her story, motioned for Diana to take the chair.

Diana spent the next several hours regaling stories of strong women and how they shaped the world's they had lived in. As the night wore on, she saw the younger girls' eyes start to droop.

"Alright, ladies, its time for bed," Gabriella said, standing. "Valerie, you and Mary help the little ones brush their teeth." There were groans and a few "I'm not tired" statements, but they complied and one by one, they gave Diana a hug, thanking her for her visit, and then began filing out the door. Gabriella and Sarah led Diana to the door. "Thank you again, Diana."

"It was my pleasure, Gabriella," she said, hugging the woman. There was a noise upstairs and a girl began shouting at another. Gabriella's face dropped into a frown. "Excuse me Diana, please come back soon," she said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Will you be coming back soon?" Sarah asked hopefully.

Diana nodded as she slipped into her jacket. "Depending on the UN and the League, but I hope next week."

Sarah smiled that Donna-like smile again. Diana gave Sarah a tender hug before lifting into the cold Gotham night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost a week and a half before Diana returned to Martha's Home. She and the League had spent several days in Thailand, helping with the rescue and the relief efforts because of a terrible mudslide. She had spent almost two days covered in mud. The cold of Gotham was a welcome change.

Dark clouds hung low over Gotham threatening snow, as she landed in front of the large wooden doors. She touched the doorbell, and she was welcomed with Gabriella's voice on the intercom. When the woman learned it was Diana, the door was unlocked and they let her in. As she entered the main hall, girls calling her name in high-pitched excited voices welcomed her. She greeted the girls by calling them by their name, and a hug.

Diana was a little concerned that she did not see Sarah. When Mary greeted her, she mentioned this to the deaf girl. _She's been gone for a few days. We called the police, but they haven't contacted us yet, _the girl signed with her hands_._ The one of the younger girls, Amber was her name, took Diana's hand, and led her into the living room where the girls were gathering.

Diana, Gabriella, and Mary sat at the kitchen table; they had a cup of tea steaming in front of each other. After spending hours with the younger girls, playing games and singing songs, Diana was glad to sit in the peace and quiet. The three had been chatting when Diana said that she wanted to know more about Sarah. Gabriella explained that when the girl was 5 years-old her father raped her, and abused her for three more years before he lost interest in the girl. With her troubled past she was hard to handle, hence her moving from foster home to foster home. She said that when the girl arrived she was thin, dirty, and foul-mouthed. Gabriella said it had taken her two weeks just to get her mouth under control, but she had cleaned up nicely.

Mary signed, _the girl is smarter than she lets on too, once I was having problems with my advanced calculus homework, she looked over the problem and had the solution in seconds. In addition, she never wrote anything down, did it all in her head_.

"Has she been tested?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Good luck getting the girl to sit still long enough to test her." The plump woman sipped her tea, "I hope she hasn't slipped back into running away again, she has so much potential. I had hoped, that her staying here she would get a second chance in life." Mary nodded in agreement.

"Does she have any friends outside Martha's Home?" Diana asked. Both shook their heads, claiming that Sarah wasn't exactly open with her life, and only let out a little information at a time. Diana inquired about a social worker, but Gabriella said the one worker that visits the Home only comes once a month to make sure _she_ is following the rules. Gabriella went on to say that, their benefactor shows more concern about the girls than the government agancy.

Diana frowned. "Do you know any of the places she hangs out when she's not here?" Gabriella nodded and listed a few diners, arcades, and the local mall. Diana pulled out a notebook from her jacket, which was hanging on the back of her chair, and scribbled down her cellular phone number and tore the sheet off handing it to Gabriella.

"This is my personal number; call me if you hear from her." Diana said. "I have a few hours before I have to be anywhere, I'm going to look around." She said standing and gathering her jacket. Mary waved for Diana to wait and ran out of the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later with a picture of the Sarah.

_This is the only picture we have of her_. Mary signed. Diana accepted the picture, and her chest tightened and her heart ached. It was from the Thanksgiving dinner. Sarah was seated next to Diana; both had happy smiles on their faces. _I'm afraid for her, Diana and I miss her_. Mary signed. Diana nodded as Gabriella led them to the door. Giving them both a hug, she took off and began her search.

Diana spent the next several hours in the diners, arcades, and malls that Gabriella told her. She spoke with young girls, teenaged boys, young women, showing the picture around but none seemed to know or care about the girl. By the time everything was closing down Diana was getting frustrated. Frustrated at the lack of compassion she was seeing.

By midnight, she was nursing a large cup of steaming coffee, while standing on the rooftop of Wayne Towers. Next to her, there was a second cup. She didn't have to wait long before she received the visitor she'd been waiting on.

"You know the rules Princess," he started as he landed silently on the rooftop behind her. She cursed herself for jumping when he spoke.

"Yes, the rules, no metas in Gotham without exclusive written consent from the Bat. Violations of said rules will result in severe meta bashing on the Watchtower, hours of glares, and verbal reprimands until the Bat has passed out from lack of oxygen." She said with a mischievious smile as she turned to face him. "Coffee?" She asked nodding towards the second cup. She kept her hands wrapped around her cup to keep them warm. She watched as he took the second cup and lifted the lid off before taking his first sip.

Diana was again amazed at this mere mortal, who with no powers what so ever tackled the worst criminal element known to man, in freezing weather, wearing what appeared to be nothing more than a little body armor and tights. She knew ofcourse that the uniform was so much more. It is most likely insulated with some super secret high-tech gadgetry developed through Wayne Industeries, able to withstand small caliber bullets up into the rifle calibers. Would be able to withstand high-temperature fires to below freezing temperatures, all the while keeping its wearer, toasting warm in the forty degree wind of Gotham.

"Why are you here Diana?" He asked after the second sip of the hot liquid. She pulled out the picture of her and Sarah and held it out the picture for him to see. She saw a slight movement from him but knew it was a full-fledged flinch. "She has Donna's smile," he said.

"Her name is Sarah Jenkins. She's been missing for a few days. It's been reported, but as far as I know Gotham PD hasn't done anything about it." He set his coffe down, accepted the photograph, and pulled out a small PDA-like device from his belt. He scanned the photograph and handed it back to her.

"Missing from where?" He asked imputing data into the PDA.

"Martha's Home," she said, and saw his fingers stop over the touch screen's QWERTY keyboard for a fraction of a second before resuming. "They missed you on Thanksgiving." She said. Infact, she had missed him too. She had surprised herself with that unsaid statement. She had found herself thinking of Bruce more and more over the past several weeks, but she couldn't pin down a specific reason why.

"Joker." He was all he had to say and Diana understood the gravity of the situation. Diana remembered reading part of an article about the incident, and knew it had taken Bruce almost a week to track the clown down and return him to Arkham. The body count had been low, three dead, twelve wounded. However, for Bruce, three deaths were too many.

He asked several questions about Sarah, hieght, weight, hair color, eye color, last clothing description, etc., imputing the data into the PDA. He looked at the PDA for a second before looking up at her. "It's been assigned to Detective Richard Warner, not exactly Gotham PD's firebrand detective. His computerized notes say there are no leads, and that she probably ranaway again." He said, but he saw the look on her face. "Not the case here?"

"No, I don't think so. When I visited last she was happy to be at Martha's and there was something more, but I can't put my finger on it." He nodded as if understanding.

Diana knew the conversation was over and was about to lift into the air. "How have you been?" He asked. She stumbled when he asked the question. She turned and saw that he had put the PDA away and was sipping the coffe. "Have the nightmares stopped?"

She shook her head, "No, but they are less frequent. I am sleeping a little better though." She sat on the ledge and looked at her coffee cup. "How is Dick?"

"I don't know he won't talk to me." He said between sips of coffee. "He's angry, and I'm afraid the anger will burn him out."

"I know how he feels. There are times when I am so angry that I want to scream, and tear everything apart. Then I remember the amofort and strength I felt from you when you held me." She sipped her coffee, as if trying to find the words to say. As she struggled for the words, he walked beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm always here for you Princess, you just have to call." He said, setting the coffe beside her. "Thanks for the coffee. I'll be in touch." She watched as he launched a grapple into the cold Gotham night and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Batman patrolled the streets of Gotham, his thoughts drifted to a few hours earlier, and to Diana. He hated to admit it, but there was always something more between them. Something much deeper than friendship and teammates, but their timing was off, and he surprised himself after Donna's funeral. He only meant to hold a friend. There was nothing he could say that would have helped her in dealing with her pain. However, when she was in his arms, he felt the electricity in her touch, the warmth of her breath on his skin, the beating of her heart.

"B" Oracle's voice broke his train of thought.

"Go." He said touching the com-link in his cowl.

"I have a hit on your request." He had called Oracle after leaving Diana. He had transmitted the information powerhouse everything Diana had given him, including the photograph. "GCPD found a girl matching your description in an alley on 3rd Ave and Walker St." His chest tightened, the last thing he wanted to do was given Diana more bad news. A map of the city popped into his head, he was five miles away from the crime scene.

"I'm en route, who's on scene?" He asked as he launched himself off the roof firing a grapple towards the next building.

"Montoya's lead dick, she's waiting on the ME." She said as he swung through the darkness. He began making lists and plans of what needed to be done. The canopy opened as he landed near the Batmobile. The high-powered supercharged engine rumbled to life, and he tore through the streets of Gotham. Over the last several years, Gotham's motorists learned to move out of the way of the Batmobile, which made the getting to the crime scene a short trip.

He parked the vehicle a few blocks away and made his way through the darkness to the crime scene. The girl's body had been dumped behind a large dumpster in the back part of an alleyway several yards from the roadway. Batman appeared behind Montoya, but over the years she had built up a tolerance for his startling appearances.

"What have you got?" He asked looking over at the fat coroner and his assistant who were examining the body.

"Deceased white female, approximately 14 years of age, approximately 5'5" 120 lbs, black hair, blue eyes, school uniform, looks like she took a beating, and was strangled." Montoya said not looking up from the dead girl. Flashes from the crime scene cameras lit up the alleyway briefly. "One dead teen, it's not the usual murder that brings you out Batman." She was used to him not answering him, tonight was no different.

Batman crouched next to the body and began looking her over. The girl's dark hair covered her face. As he moved the hair from her face he released the breath didn't know he was holding; it wasn't Diana's friend. She was lying on her right side, with her left arm lying stretched out in front of her. She was still wearing her school uniform of a plaid skirt, white shirt, and dark blue navy blue blazer. The black shoes she was wearing had a high-gloss shine, but had a deep scuff on the outside of her right shoe, and one of her white socks was bunched around her left ankle.

To him there were too many things wrong, the plaid pattern of the pleated skirt wasn't used by any of the private or Catholic schools in the area, the Mary Jane-style shoes were expensive, and looked custom made. The white shirt she was wearing was made from silk, not cotton or a cheaper material blend. All the schools in Gotham that used this style of uniform had a crest on their blazers, this one didn't have one.

"She's been dead less than two hours." The coroner said pulling a thermometer from the girl's liver. He lifted the skirt with an uninterested look on his face. "No obvious signs of sexual trauma, but we won't know more until Dr Rivers has a look at her."

"She was strangled," Batman said pointing to the purple bruise on her neck, "but not here." The fat coroner looked at the marks, and around the alleyway, nodding in agreement. Using a small high-powered flashlight, Batman moved away from the girl and began looking around the alleyway. He found what he was looking for twenty yards from the girl's body, on the wall, near the ground. "She was grabbed here, scuff marks from her shoe." He said pointing to a small mark on the wall. "The killer was larger than her; he grabbed her by the throat and pulled her deeper into the alley." He slowly moved towards Montoya and the coroner. He pointed to the wall where there was a greenish sticky substance. "He choked her here, and then threw her there."

Using his own flashlight, the coroner looked over the girl's blazer, "got something green and sticky on her left elbow."

Batman nodded. "You'll get me a copy of the report when Dr Rivers is done?" He asked the coroner, who was still looking at the green sticky substance with renewed interest. How often did an urban legend ask for ones assistance?

"Yes sir, we'll get it to Det. Montoya, she can get it to you." The coroner said, motioning for his assistant to bring the body bag over. As the two began loading the girl into the bag, a small earring fell from her outstretched hand and bounced on the pavement.

Batman snatched the crime scene technician's camera from his hands and took several photographs of the earring. He held out the camera back to the startled tech, who took it with shaky hands. He crouched next to the earring; it was a small inexpensive gold loop piercing a silver heart. Batman pulled out his PDA and called up the photograph Diana had provided. He zoomed in on Sarah's earrings, gold loops piercing silver hearts.

**Across Gotham- **

Sarah was lying on her side staring into the darkness at what she thought was the wall. She felt the bed move as the man got out of the bed and heard his footsteps in the carpeting as he walked towards the bathroom. She pulled the sheets up to her chin to cover her nakedness, and tried to stop the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears or the sobs as she cried.

**Gotham several days ago-**

She remembered when the handsome man approached her a few days ago outside the mall, how flattered she was and how she played coy. He introduced himself as Rudolph, and he had been accompanied by a young girl who Sarah thought was his daughter.

The girl, Jenny, was wearing an expensive looking school uniform. Sarah mistook Jenny's shyness for submissiveness, the girl stood to Rudolph's left, a foot behind him, with her head bent down and her hands clasped together in front of her. Rudolph had coaxed her to his large black car, and then she blacked out.

When Sarah woke up, she was naked lying on the same bed she just awoke in. Rudolph had been sitting in the chair across from the bed. He had removed his jacket and shirt, and was staring at her with a sick, hungry look in his eyes.

That was when her "training" began. She quickly learned that Rudolph had a voracious sexual appetite, was sadistic and knew how to hurt her without leaving a mark on her bare skin, telling her that his customers liked their girls unmarked. The word "customers" filled her with such dread that she immediately began crying, which only fueled Rudolph's sadistic nature.

The following morning had surprised Sarah. When she woke up, Jenny was sitting next to the bed with a clean uniform in her lap. She told Sarah that she was to shower and dress in the uniform. Sarah told the girl that she refused to be used as someone's toy. Horrified, Jenny begged her not to fight, Rudolph loves when his girls fight, and would hurt her badly.

The two girls were left alone in the room during the day. That night, Rudolph and two his men took Sarah and Jenny to an upscale hotel. Both girls were dressed identically. As they rode in the elevator, Rudolph grabbed her by her hair, which had been pulled back into a tight ponytail and pulled it down towards the floor, causing her to face the ceiling of the elevator. She cried out in pain as she tried to maintain her balance. He told her that she was to keep her mouth shut and to watch. He let go of her hair as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to the penthouse.

Rudolph led Jenny deeper inside, while one of the bodyguards grabbed Sarah by the elbow and followed the couple. Rudolph put on a huge smile as he approached a small man who appeared to be in his fifties, who was standing at a table decked out with various drinks and food. The green silk robe he wore hung to his thigh, and was left open showing that he wasn't wearing anything else. Rudolph greeted the small man with a big hug, calling him Truman. The two talked as if they were high school buddies. Rudolph told Truman that she was a new girl in training and would be available in a few days. Rudolph motioned for Jenny to come to him, his smile may have looked friendly, but Sarah saw it for what it really was.

Jenny disappeared behind the bedroom door with Truman, while Rudolph sat on the couch with a glass of champagne and a handful of cooked shrimp. The bodyguard pushed Sarah into the couch next to the man she hated with all her heart. He said something to her, but she blocked it out, desperately trying to think of a way to get away from the sadistic monster.

When they had returned to Rudolph's apartments, he locked both girls into Jenny's room, and retired for the evening. Sarah spent the next several hours trying to comfort the young girl, herself dreading when it was her turn. Sarah had told Jenny she knew of someone that could help them if she could get a message to her. Jenny told her that Rudolph sometimes lets her go out alone for a few hours when she has been good, or if she gives him something extra special. Sarah shuddered at the thought of what something special could mean. Sarah made plans to escape, and told Jenny that she would take the young girl with her if she would help. At first Jenny resisted the idea, but Sarah managed to convince the young girl that where they would go was safe, friendly, and she wouldn't have to see a man unless she wanted to.

Sarah knew that Diana was busy saving lives in Thailand. She also knew that Diana would be visiting the next night. She gave Jenny one of her earrings and gave her the address to Martha's Home, and told the girl to give the earring to Gabriella and to ask for Diana when she got there.

Rudolph had let Jenny go in the afternoon, after she had given him what he wanted, and he had gone out as well. When he returned that evening there was a new spring in his step and he acted like he was walking on air.

By 9 PM, he had come for her. He took Sarah into his room, and had his way with her in every way he wanted. After he had sated his need, he relaxed with his back against the headboard, a lit cigarette dangled from his lips. Without warning his hand snapped out grabbing her by her dark hair and he pulled her to him. Through clenched teeth he told her she would never see Jenny again because he had killed her and that if she wanted the same thing to happen to her she would learn to obey. She cried out in pain as he roughly took her again and again until she passed out.

**Now-**

She heard the toilet flush and the shower start up. In the dark, Sarah cried harder and harder, never had she felt so lost and so alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce leaned back in the over-sized chair, rubbing the two days growth on his face. His eyes burned from fatigue, and his joints ached. He grimaced as he took another sip of coffe from the large mug to his right. The dark liquid was stale and cold. He looked at the clock and debated calling Alfred for a new pot of coffee, but it was almost 4 AM.

Bruce called up, and re-read the coroner's report for the forth time, but again, the only thing that jumped out at him was that the girl was highly sexually active. There was both vaginal and anal trauma. Dr Rivers confirmed the cause of death as strangulation, and the time of death as a few hours before she GCPD was called.

He closed the ME report, and opened the GCPD reports. He read the initial officers on scene's report, then Montoya's report. The report stated that there were no NCIC (National Crime Information Center), CODIS (Combined DNA Indexed System), or AFIS (Automated Fingerprint Identification System) hits, and Montoya had closed it out as a teenaged "Jane Doe" murder, unsolvable.

He didn't believe that. Sarah's earring was the one thing that bound him to this case. How would a girl dressed in custom-made schoolgirl uniform get an earring from a missing girl, unless they knew each other. Diana hadn't given him the impression that Sarah knew anyone other than the girls at Martha's home.

Frustrated, he called up the crime scene photographs, and the ME's photographs in a separate window, using a 3D program he converted the photographs into holographic images that he could interact with. Bruce sent the 3D images to the holographic emitters in the dojo. Taking his cold cup of coffee with him, he walked to the dojo. The walls of training weapons were replaced with the brickwalls of the alley, the tatami mats covering the floor were replaced by the filthy pavement.

Over the next hour, Bruce wandered around the holographic representation of the alleyway. Using the PDA, he had moved from photograph to photograph, looking in the corners, beside the dumpsters. When he didn't find anything of use, he switched over to the ME's photographs.

A 3D version of the girl's body hovered over the tatami mat, splayed open. Using the slideshow feature, he slowly went through the autopsy, sometimes going back to look at something that piqued his interest, then moving forward.

When the autopsy photographs revealed nothing, he looked called up the 3D versions of the girl's clothing. Using an upgraded version of the 3D program, he used his hands to hold the image of the skirt in the air in front of him turning it left and right, then flipping it inside out. He did this with the jacket and shirt, but found no labels. Moving to the scuffed Mary Jane shoes, he found that they were a name brand shoe. It was a start.

He returned to the main console and began researching the shoes. As the first results began coming through, Alfred came down the stairs carrying a carafe of fresh coffe and a clean mug.

"While I am impressed that you have finally taken an interest in clothing, I'm not sure that particular stye of shoes is right for you Master Bruce," the older man said with a smirk setting the tray on the table next to him. Bruce grabbed the carafe of coffe and filled the new cup Alfred had provided. Lifting the cup to his lips, he let it linger under his nose letting the robust aroma fill his nostrils. He savored the first sip, feeling his head clear after the second sip.

"The dead girl GCPD found two days ago was wearing those shoes." Bruce said pointing to the screen as he said between gulps of coffee.

"Not unusual, those are still quite stylish." Alfred said, as he scrolled through the crime scene photographs in the other window. "Those look rather expensive."

"The lowest I found those for is $500.00."

"Indeed, but I don't recognize that particular school uniform." Alfred said looking at a full body shot of the girl. Bruce nodded.

"It's not a legitimate uniform, probably a costume." Bruce said which struck a chord. Letting out a disgusted sigh, he scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner. He blamed his lack of clarity on the absence of sleep. He shifted forward in his seat and began typing perameters into the computer. Within a few minutes, he had a list of high-end costume and fetish shops and in and around Gotham; two sold the same brand of shoes that were on the girl.

"What are you doing before you pick up Tim from school?" Bruce asked, sending a picture to the printer.

"I seem to be going from costume shop to fetish shop asking about this girl," Alfred said pulling the freshly printed photograph of the girl from the printer.

Bruce nodded as he typed a message and sent it to Diana, letting her know what he had so far, and that he was tracking down a few leads.

"The Princess Diana?" Alfred asked looking over his shoulder. Bruce heard the humor in Alfred's question. He merely nodded.

"The dead girl is connected to a missing girl from Martha's Home. Diana asked me to look into it."

"Shame we had to miss the turkey this year, Miss Gabriella's turkey is quite splendid." Bruce couldn't help but smile. While Gabriella's turkey was incredible, it was never as good as Alfred's.

Bruce noticed Alfred looking at his watch several times before asking if he was missing something. Alfred nodded, "it's nearly 8 AM, and you have yet to go to sleep. This afternoon you are attending a demonstration at Wayne Biotech to solicit government funding." Bruce groaned; he had forgotten about the demonstration, and that he had promised Dr Atkins that he would be there to help smooth over the senators. Bruce logged off from the main computer and made his way to his room for a short nap.

**Wayne Biotech**

Bruce Wayne stumbled into the PowerPoint presentation ten minutes late. He wore dark sunglasses to cover his bloodshot eyes, he hadn't bothered to shave, and he was carrying a large cup of coffee. Dr Melinda Atkins, a tall thin stern woman in her late fifties, stopped her speech long enough for Bruce to make his way to the row of chairs.

Bruce squeezed between a small woman and the row of chairs in front of her trying to find an empty seat. He muttered apologies as he tried to get to the empty seat, while stepping on the small woman's foot. She yelped out in pain and gave him a cold angry stare. He smiled his best lopsided smile he could manage.

"So glad you could join us Mr Wayne," Dr Atkins said in a manner that reminded Bruce of a school headmistress. He felt a little guilty for being late, and he made promises, but two days without sleep it was unavoidable.

"Sorry Dr Atkins, I was detained by a lovely bru.. uh, I mean I was stuck at the main offices." He said with his best smile. "You think we could start this again?"

Dr Atkins narrowed her eyes, obviously taking a deep breath. Using her remote, she flipped back to the first slide of her presentation, "As you all already know Wayne Biotech is the company mostly responsible for the Gotham healthcare system. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new medical procedures and systems. We also train and teach a huge number of people annually. Wayne Chemicals and Wayne Pharmaceuticals work closely with Wayne Biotech to develop medicines for different diseases.

The current research at Wayne Biotech is focused on finding the cure for cancer. Since the human genome has already been unlocked, Wayne Biotech is studying cloning to produce organs for future transplants. The company is involved in research into brain surgery methods, the fight against AIDS and HIV, and reconstructive plastic surgery.

We have also developed a synthetic skin for various applications, including burn victims. This is why we are here today."

Dr Atkins' presentation went on for another hour describing the benefits of synthetic skin for burn victims, injury recovery, and plastic surgery. He scanned the audience. There were a few shareholders, one or two doctors, several government officials, but what really surprised him was the presence of Senator Mason Franklin. Franklin was on the Committee for Homeland Security and Governmental Affairs. What was he doing at a medical demonstration? Bruce thought to himself. Bruce knew he had met the man, but couldn't remember the last time.

It came to him as he sipped his coffee. It was a fundraiser a few years ago. During that time, he was up for re-election, but there were rumors of sexual misconduct involving some of the young female pages. The girls refused to cooperate with the investigation, and the matter was dropped. Franklin was re-elected and that was the last anyone heard of the allegations.

The audience began breaking up into smaller groups. Dr Atkins' assistants were leading each out of the room. Bruce stood and made his way to Dr Atkins, but he found his route blocked by the Senator. He stood a few inches taller than Bruce, but outweighed him by almost 200 pounds. The buttons of his shirt collar seemed to stretch under the strain of containing his massive neck. His skin of his face was permanently red from the fat. An odor about him reminded Bruce of decaying flesh. The obese man carried a white handkerchief in his left hand that he occasionally dabbed his forehead or cheeks, because and his was sweating profusely.

"Mr Wayne, it has been to long since we last spoke. The mayor's ball three years ago wasn't it?" The Senator said offering his large hand. Bruce accepted it, holding down the bile in his throat.

"What brings you to Gotham Senator?" He said resisting the urge to wipe his hand on his suit coat.

"My aid thinks that this synthetic skin will be quite profitable for everyone involved."

"Ah, well we can only hope." He said with a smile. The small woman whose foot Bruce had stepped on earlier gathered the Senator up, gave Bruce another cold dirty look, and pulled him towards their tour group. Bruce watched over the lip of his coffee cup as the fat man walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diana screamed out in panic, her own voice woke her from the nightmare. She lay there for a few seconds trembling, trying to catch her breath. She turned on the bedside light chasing away the shadows of the dream. Looking down she saw she was still in her bedroom of the embassy, and she had been thrashing in her sleep, and had kicked the blanket onto the floor and the sheets were twisted around her bare legs.

Easing herself from the sheets, and off the bed, she retrieved the blanket from the floor, and wrapped it around her shoulders as she padded her way to the window. She still had the tightness in her chest and the cold burning of fear in the pit of her stomach, but they were fading.

Looking out the fourth story window, she saw the empty streets and sidewalks below. Normally, they are bustling with people and the streets are jammed full of stop and go traffic. There were no hidden demons stalking the shadows, no witches, waiting to take their rightful prey, just the first snow of the season, which had begun to fall covering everything in a blanket of pristine white. Like the snow, her thoughts drifted to Sarah, and she prayed to Hera to watch over the girl and to keep her safe, and to Athena, to give Bruce the guidance and wisdom he needed to find the girl.

Even though the room was warm and pleasant, she was still cold inside, and her involuntary shivering forcing her to pull the blanket tighter around her shoulders to keep in her warmth. She closed her eyes, and she felt his strong arms and a dark cloak of warmth and strength wrap around her. The feeling brought not only a small smile to her lips, but eased the lingering effects of the dream.

There had been others in her life, friends, colleagues, and lovers, but none gave her the confidence, the understanding, or pushed her harder to better herself as Bruce did. Even though her upbringing taught her men were vile, lying creatures who were unworthy of her friendship, let alone her love. The mere thought of him broadened her smile.

Feeling only a little bit better, she opened her eyes, grabbed a few things from the nightstand, and made her way downstairs to the gymnasium. Diana changed into a tight fitting tank top and yoga-style pants, and stepped onto the sparring mats. She spent the next hour working her way through the various forms of the Chen-style of tai chi chuan. She switched to Yang-style when she still felt the lingering effects of the dream in the pit of her belly.

As she was Repulsing the Monkey for the second time, she heard her PDA vibrating from the bench. Diana guiltily rushed through the remaining twenty-two movements before bowing and retrieved the hand held device. Diana sat on the bench pulling the towel from under her butt and logged into the League network, and discovered that Bruce had left her two messages. The first message Bruce sent yesterday morning.

_Princess,_

_I am tracking down leads now, and will be in touch when I have something more._

_B_

Diana smiled as she wiped her forehead with a towel. In the past, people have her told that she puts too much confidence in Bruce's abilities, but he repeatedly proved her right. She opened the second message, which had just set her PDA off.

_Princess,_

_It's still early in my patrol, and there is nothing going on that R and BG can't handle. The leads I have tracked down may require a feminine touch, if you are available._

_B_

Diana nearly dropped the PDA. She had to re-read the message to make sure she understood what he had written, and wondered if it meant more. She flew up to her room, where she took a quick shower and changed into the Champion's armor. Activating her com-link, she called out.

"Wonder Woman to Batman."

"You got my message." He said in his usual brusque manner. She grinned.

"I did; a location to meet?"

He told her to call for League transport to his location, because it would be quicker. She arched her eyebrow at his last statement. He was a staunch advocate that the transporter technology should only be used for League or emergency purposes only. She acknowledged his requested and called to the Watchtower for transport. A very startled Kal-El answered the call and request.

"Kal, I need transport to Batman's current location."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Batman is assisting me with a personal matter and said to transport to his location." Kal-El reluctantly agreed and her room dissolved into the darkness of night and a blinding cold wind. Batman was leaning over the edge of building, it seemed his attention was focused on something below him. "I was surprised by your invitation."

"I'm full of surprises." He said. She could hear the smirk in his voice. His eyes never left the scene below as he held out his PDA. She took it from his hands. "Her name was Jennifer Anders, fourteen years old from Orlando Florida. She was reported killed in a traffic crash six months ago." Diana read the file. Batman went on explaining about how the young girl was wearing a custom schoolgirl uniform and found dead in an alley a few days ago. He told her about the earring in her hand.

"I tracked the costume to a fetish shop a few blocks over called the Stockroom, which is run by the Maroni crime family. The Maroni family dabbles in drugs, guns, prostitutes, illegal gambling, and the works." He said as if he were reading it from the PDA.

"So why are we here?" She asked. He turned to her, gave her a smirk before dropping off the roof into the darkness below.

Jimmie the Finger and his gang were hanging out in the alleyway. Jokes, farfetched stories, alcohol and drugs were passed around between the friends and colleagues, and their laughter echoed off the stone walls. Two of the men were on their knees tossing dice against a wall while the others looked over their shoulders encouraging them and placing their bets. Jimmie was leaning against the far wall holding his sides from laughing so much. The Bat appeared out of the shadows beside Jimmie. Jimmie had no idea what was going on even when the darkness wrapped around him, and he disappeared into the night.

Batman opened his cape and dropped Jimmie onto the roof. The Bat crouched next to the man and pulled him upright by the collar of his thousand dollar suit until they were face to face. There was fear in his eyes when his realized what whose company he was in.

"Jimmie the Finger, you have information I want."

"I ain't telling you shit Bat."

Jimmie felt himself being lifted into the air and over the edge of the roof he went. The wind screamed in his ears as the ground rushed towards him. He tried screaming, but only the foam of his vomit came out of his mouth. The ground stopped fifty feet from his face and his leg screamed out in pain, then he was flying back to the roof. Within seconds, he was again face to face with the Bat, only he was hanging upside down.

"You have information I want." The Bat said again, his voice was low, harsh and threatening. Jimmie felt a surge of bravado and spit on the Bat's face. He was able to scream when he began falling again. The ground stopped mere inches from his face, before he was dragged back into the air.

"_I_ can do this all night Jimmie," The Bat said, then turned slightly so Jimmie could see another person on the roof, her armor, tiara and silver bracers sparkled in the lights of the city, her beautiful face was twisted in anger. She was leaning against the brick walled roof access. "But she is running low on patience tonight. Talk to me, or I let her ask the questions." To emphasize his point Wonder Woman crushed part of the brick into dust.

"What do you want to know," he asked, but it came out as whimper.

"Who is running the prostitution rings? Not the street girls you associate with, the higher class girls." Jimmie began telling the duo everything he knew about the prostitution trade, but he wasn't included with anything higher than the street girls. There were rumors that someone within the family was providing a select clientele with _anything_ they wanted, and one of the higher-class hotels were being used, but he didn't know anything more than that. As he spilled his guts, Wonder Woman moved closer and asked a few questions of her own, her voice was tight, restrained and full of loosely controlled rage. Jimmie answered quickly and as politely as he could.

Jimmie could see a slight nod between the two before he was dropped again. His scream, which sounded like a small school girl's shrill high-pitched scream, was heard for blocks. When he stopped, he was again inches from the ground, dangling by his leg, swaying back and forth slightly. The fall and the swaying motion brought up what was left of his dinner, and splayed on the pavement below him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sarah sat on the narrow bed as she combed out her wet hair. The other three girls had already rolled over and had gone to sleep, leaving her to her own thoughts, which she was trying to suppress. She focused on her hair pulling the comb through the wet dark locks, once, twice, three times, and then the other side, once, twice, three times. She wanted another shower, but it had only been twenty minutes since her last one. She had used turned the water so hot, it was almost scalding, leaving her skin red. It still didn't remove the feeling of the "customer", she shivered at the word, she had been with a few short hours ago. She fought back the tears that threatened to burst forth. She focused on her hair, pulling the comb through her hair.

She looked around the small room, it held three sets of bunk bed, four of the beds, including hers was occupied, two small dressers, of which she had one drawer, a vanity table, whose top was covered in various containers of makeup and perfume. There was a large walk in closet that was filled with various costumes, but mostly the schoolgirl uniform that Sarah had come to despise.

The other girls were her age and a little older, but had been with Marsden for a few years. After Jenny left, and was killed, none of the other girls talked to her, making this nightmare that much more unbearable. She was lost and alone. That thought filled her eyes with tears, but she wiped them away with the sleeve of her cotton nightgown.

She heard voices on the other side of the door. She strained to listen to the men who guarded Marsden and his "troupe" of girls; they were laughing about a man. Sarah quickly got up from the bed and moved closer to the door, straining to hear what they were laughing about. Even though their voices were muffled, she recognized the fat bald man, Jerry and the bodybuilder, Frank.

Frank was laughing about a man named Jimmy who had an encounter with the Batman. Jerry was laughing so hard that she could hear him choking. Frank said Jimmy had said that the Batman wasn't alone, he was with Wonder Woman. Frank couldn't stop from roaring in laughter when he said this.

"Jimmy said he was hanging upside down as he fell to the sidewalk. Jimmy said he thought he was dead until the rope snapped tight and he lost his dinner." Jerry told frank to stop as he gasped for breath from laughing so hard.

Sarah went back to her bed not sure how to take the news. If Diana had enlisted the help of the Batman, who Diana had reassured was real, there was hope.

Basil Smythe stood with his back to the main counter of the Plaza Hotel. He was watching the sun's reflection on the windows from the building across the street. He always marveled at the rising sun, something he had learned as a young lad growing up in Post-War London. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the discreet cough of the young woman behind the counter, until she coughed a little louder.

He jumped slightly at the noise, and turned around.

"Oh, sorry my dear, I was just reminiscing about my youth." The older Englishman said with a kind smile.

"That's quite alright Mr Smythe. I see you have a reservation for three days in the penthouse." The pretty brunette, whose name tag identified her as Karen said consulting her computer screen.

"Yes, yes. Should have been made by my man Alvin." He looked to his left and then to his right, "my first time in Gotham you know."

Karen smiled warmly, "Yes sir, I hope you have a pleasant stay. I have the reservation right here. It was made this morning."

"Yes, well, I was supposed to stay at the Waldorf, but I heard something terrible." He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially, "Rats." He nodded his head with his lips set in a thin grim line. "I heard there were rats."

Karen tried to suppress a full-fledged smile and whispered back, "I've heard that too, but rest assured there are no rats here."

"Splendid," he said rather loudly. He looked around sheepishly, but it seemed that only Karen heard him. The clerk waved for a bellboy, who promptly took Basil's cardkey and his two suitcases, and led him to the elevator.

Basil asked the bellboy many questions, as this was his first trip to Gotham. The bellboy was a fountain of information. Where the best blintzes were made, who had the best pint of bitters, where the best American burgers were served, the list was endless, including who to contact for companionship if he so desired.

Basil gave the bellboy a fifty dollar tip after being deposited in his room and shown the amenities. The older man ambled around the room holding up his cellular phone as if trying to get a signal. When he found the reception he wanted he called to his office.

After the third ring, a woman answered the phone, "Symthe, McClain and Harris."

"Mildred it's me Basil, Basil Smythe."

"Yes of course Mr Smythe, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Afternoon? Oh yes, he he, its morning here in Gotham. I wanted to tell you that I am now staying at the Plaza, not the Waldorf." He said, then red the number off from the pad of stationary on the desk.

"Yes sir, you have a meeting at 10 AM with Jordan Hawkings of Wayne Enterprises', and then a 1 PM appointment with Francois Meridian of MEU Holdings."

"Ah Mildred, what would I do without you?"

"I won't answer that you old buzzard. Have a good time in Gotham."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Giovanni sat down across from Rudolph Marsden, who was enjoying a pasta and hot Italian sausage in a deep red tomato sauce dinner in his favorite Italian restaurant. His brick wall of a bodyguard, Frank was sitting at another table, but closes enough to move in if there was trouble. Marsden wiped the corners of his mouth with his bright green cloth napkin and sat back in his chair.

"Giovanni, what do you have for me?" The younger man slid a manila envelope across the table to Marsden.

"His name is Basil Smythe; he is the majority shareholder of Symthe, McClain and Harris, a shipping company based out of London." Marsden listened to the bellboy as he flipped through the contents of envelope. "According to my sources he's worth almost twenty million dollars."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Mr Marsden, I know you are always looking for more profitable customers, and you reward for good tips." Marsden closed the folder and looked at the bellboy. "There have been unsubstantiated reports that Mr Smythe likes the young ladies, and has paid quite handsomely for them."

"And you think that _my_ girls would be something he would be interested in?"

"There is a copy of a Scotland Yard report about Smythe and a 13 year old girl, but they closed it out for lack of evidence."

Marsden sat forward and began eating his dinner nonchalantly. After a few minutes he handed the envelope to Frank who slid it into his jacket.

Basil was enjoying his second pint of bitters in the Gotham pub the bellboy, Giovanni recommended. The bellboy had been right; this was the best bitters this side of the pond. As he nursed the pint, he saw Giovanni come in through the door, and look around quickly. When the bellboy noticed him, he made a beeline for the older man, who had stationed himself at the bar near the restrooms.

"Mr Smythe I'm so glad I found you."

"What's the matter my boy?"

Giovanni motioned with his head towards a table in the dark corner, out of the sight of the front door. As the two sat down, Giovanni watched the front door as he began asking Basil questions. Basil, with a twinkle in his blue eyes, answered the questions carefully, before leaning close to the boy and saying in low tones, "My boy, if you think that I am law enforcement. Then you are sadly mistaken. I am far too old to be playing those games."

"No sir, that wasn't what I was thinking."

"Then why are we playing Twenty Questions?"

"While in the elevator, you had said that you might be looking for companionship."

"Oh yes, I would enjoy the company of a young lady, but again what man my age wouldn't?"

"I can make a few introductions if you would like."

"How do I know you aren't law enforcement trying to catch an old man? I've seen those specials you Americans do with that man Chris something, To Catch a Predator." Giovanni laughed nervously.

"No sir, I'm far from being a cop." Giovanni pulled out a business card with only a number printed on it. "If you are interested, call this number, ask for Rudolph." Giovanni got up from the table and made his way to the bar where he had a few words with the bartender before leaving the pub.

Basil looked at the card for a few minutes then pulled out his cellular phone and dialed the number. A man answered it on the second ring. Basil did as he was instructed and asked for Rudolph. The man on the other line was polite and told him to stay in the bar at his table and would see him in a few minutes. Basil hung up the phone and waved to the bartender for another pint. As the bartender approached with the pint, a well dressed man sat across from him.

"Mr Rudolph I presume?" Basil asked with a smile.

"Just Rudolph is fine." The man said as another man, this one as big as a house sat next to Basil. "I understand you are looking for company this evening?"

"Not just this evening, possibly tomorrow night as well." Basil said sipping his pint.

"How long would you need your company?"

"Several hours at least, I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can still have a go at it." He said with a huge smile.

"You are in the penthouse, so shall we say 9 PM?" Rudolph said looking at his gold Rolex.

"I'll finish my bitters and be off myself." Basil said taking another sip from the pint. The two men stood and left through the crowd. Basil looked at his watch and saw that he had another hour, so he finished off his pint and left some money on the table as he left.

The evening air was brisk, but not to cold, and made for a pleasant, but long walk back to the Plaza. Basil had enjoyed his dinner of great American hamburger and the best pint of bitters this side of the pond. He was quite pleased with himself as he walked through the large glass double doors. Basil walked to the counter and spoke with a young man whose name tag said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I think I shall be turning in for the evening, could you please hold all my calls until the morning?"

"Yes of course Mr Smythe." The young man said typing away on his computer. Basil smiled, began unbuttoning his thick overcoat as he made his way to the elevator. The doors opened to the penthouse, and he saw his expected company.

Kimberly was sitting next to Rudolph, in her uniform. She had made sure her pig-tails were pulled tight, and her makeup looked as if it were natural. She was proud of her ability to get makeup to look natural on the other girls. Rudolph had told her that this was a new customer, and that he needed his best girl. Kimberly knew that Jenny had been his best girl until that bitch Sarah showed up and got her killed. The only good thing from Jenny's death was that she was now Rudolph's best girl.

Kimberly heard the elevator door's chime ring, and an elderly man stepped off the elevator. He was holding his overcoat over his left arm and a hat in his right hand. He was dressed in an older style suit, but he carried it well. He had a full head of silver hair accented by silver eyebrows, which covered soft blue eyes. He had a kind face with a warm smile. Kimberly thought he looked like the loving grandfather she always wanted.

Rudolph had stood as the doors opened. The two men spoke kindly to each other, shaking each other's hands. "Mr Smythe, this is Kimberly." Rudolph motioned for Kimberly to stand; she stood keeping her head bowed with her hands clasped in front of her skirt. She knew how to play the good submissive; she didn't like to get beaten like Jenny did. "Say hello to Mr Smythe Kimberly."

Kimberly raised her right hand and felt the old man take it, giving it a brief shake. "Hello sir."

"My, aren't you the pretty one?" The old man said in a kind voice. She had a little trouble understanding him because of his British accent. The old man held onto her hand just like a grandfather would. He began leading her towards the door of the penthouse. "What time should I expect you back Rudolph?" He said looking at his watch.

"Say midnight?" Rudolph said looking at his watch. The old man nodded and led the girl into the open room of the penthouse. "Frank will be outside to return the girl."

"Very good, shall I ring room service for you Frank?"

"No sir, Mr Smythe." The old man nodded and closed the door. He led the girl to the couch, told her to sit down. She sat down and lowered her head like the good girl she was.

He laid his overcoat on the chair and knelt in front of her. She was shocked when his kind gentle blue eyes changed color to cold blue steel. When he spoke, his voice took on a new quality; gone was the kindly British accent, it was replaced with a cold harsh whisper, that frightened her.

"Do you know this girl?" He asked holding up a photograph.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kimberly was shocked when she saw the photograph and had to look again to make sure she was seeing it properly. It was Sarah sitting next to a woman who looked a lot like Wonder Woman in civilian clothes. Kimberly looked from the photograph to the old man with cold hard eyes again. His stare seemed bored into her soul and something inside her snapped and suddenly she was ashamed of herself and everything she had done. Tears began to fill her eyes. He repeated the question in that same cold harsh whisper-like voice. She could only nod her head.

"Is she being used as a prostitute?" Tears began to streak down her face. She could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. "Do you know where she is now?" Kimberly shook her head no. "Frank knows where she is now?" She nodded yes. "Stay here." He said standing and walking to the main door.

She watched as he stood at the door looking at a small hand-held device for a few seconds, he turned his head to her and a finger rose to his lips telling her to be quiet. Kimberly again nodded her head. Then he exploded out through the door. She could hear the sounds of a fight for a few seconds then nothing. She was amazed when the old man came back into the room dragging an unconscious Frank by his left foot.

The old man that wasn't an old man touched his ear, and called out "Diana, you can transport down." The old man rolled Frank onto his belly and placed him in handcuffs. Kimberly heard a soft buzzing noise and a bright light to her left caused her to look, and she saw Wonder Woman materialize.

The tall statuesque woman knelt in front of Kimberly and took her small hand in her own. "Hello little sister my name is Diana, what's yours?" Kimberly whispered her name. Diana asked the girl how old the girl was. Kimberly felt instantly at ease with Diana and answered her every question. She told Diana everything she wanted know, and began telling her about how Rudolph had gotten her and how he had used her. Kimberly could see the anger in Diana's intense blue eyes. As she continued her story, she thought she heard the water running in the bathroom.

Bruce ensured Frank was still unconscious and left him face down in the bedroom facing the bed. He went into the bathroom and began pulling the latex prosthetics from his face. It took a few minutes to remove all the makeup and glue. When he was cleaned up, he changed into the Bat uniform, and shut off the water in the bathtub, which was now halfway full.

Batman opened the door, and grabbed Frank by the collar and pulled him into the bathroom. He propped the large man on his knees in front of the bathtub. He held an ammonia pouch under his bleeding nose. The bodybuilder jerked awake.

"What the fu..." was all he got out when he saw who he was with. His large eyes narrowed. "What the fuck do you want Batman?" He said spitting out the last word. Batman, who had Frank by his hair, shoved his head into the water. The large man kicked out trying to gain leverage to get his head out of the tub. However, the bathroom to the penthouse was large by most standards, so his efforts were in vain. He held it there for a thirty seconds before pulling his head out of the water. Frank was gasping for air spitting out water and mucus.

Batman leaned in close to Frank's left ear, "The average man your age can hold his breath under water for two minutes. That was thirty seconds." He shoved the man's head back into the water for a few seconds before pulling it free. "I have questions, you _will_ answer them, steer me in the wrong direction," He shoved the man's head back into the water for forty-five seconds, and then pulled him up.

"Rudolph's last name," he asked.

"Marsden."

"Not an alias?"

"No."

"How many girls is he running?"

"Four."

"Are they all under eighteen?"

"Yes." Frank's head was shoved under the water for a minute, before being lifted free. Again, he was gasping for breath, spitting out water. "I answered the question truthfully," He cried out. Batman ignored him and shoved Frank's head back into the water for another forty-five seconds, and then pulled him out.

"Where are they now?"

Frank gasped for his breath, water, and mucus draining from his mouth and nose. Frank was crying as he spoke, "The girl Sarah is at the Waldorf. Francine and Jewel are locked in Rudolph's apartment." He rattled off the address. Batman asked what room Sarah was in. When he named the room and the customer she was with, it took every ounce of his strength from breaking this man's neck. Batman shoved the man's head onto the cold porcelain tiles and pushed two pressure points on his neck rendering the man unconscious.

As he exited the bathroom, he saw Diana holding the young crying girl in her arms rocking her back and forth comforting her, offering words of encouragement. She looked up and offered a warm smile. He nodded, picked up the phone, and dialed Gordon's private line. He briefly explained what he had here at the Plaza, to have Montoya pick up the other girls, and he was en route to get the last girl.

Diana extricated herself from the girl's arms and joined Batman at the French doors that opened out onto the balcony. Batman turned to the girl, "Commissioner Gordon will be here in a few minutes, tell him everything you told Diana, he will protect you." He said as he opened the doors. The girl looked to Diana who nodded and said she could trust the Commissioner.

Diana wrapped an arm around his waist, and his wrapped around her shoulders. As they lifted into the chilly night, he gave her directions.

The young nubile body beneath him writhed in pleasure. As he continued his ministrations, he wrapped his large hands around her bare neck, and began to hold squeeze gently. He knew his actions would enhance her pleasure at the moment of release. He held her throat tightly as he hurried his motions pushing him closer. What he didn't notice that the girl's face wasn't filled passion, nor did he see that her eyes were beginning to roll back into her head. He worked himself harder and harder, he could feel his pleasure growing. He was so intent on himself he failed to feel that she wasn't moving anymore.

He was about to release when the window exploded, revealing a floating shadow moving like a wraith towards him. Terrified, He fell from the girl and the bed onto the floor with a loud crash. The shadow stood over him but powerful human hands grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air as if he were a small child. The lights flicked on and he saw that Wonder Woman was holding him, and there was murder in her eyes. He gasped for breath as he tried to tell them who he was. His eyes flittered around the room wildly; he saw the wraith over the girl, then quickly pulling her to the floor where he began CPR.

"She liked it that way." He choked out. He felt the heroine's grip tighten on his throat, had it been another occasion he would have enjoyed this immensely.

"Diana, we need him alive." The wraith said in a harsh whisper. He saw that the wraith was actually the urban legend named Batman. He fell to the carpeted floor and saw that Batman had wrapped the young girl in his cape and was holding her in his arms. "She's alive but needs medical attention. Transport to the Watchtower, I'll deal with Senator Franklin." He said, spitting out the last word.

Wonder Woman touched her ear and called out into the air, "Wonder Woman to Watchtower, emergency transport for two directly to the Infirmary." She said as she accepted the cape wrapped girl. Seconds later the two disappeared in a flash of light.

Franklin squealed out as his arms were pulled roughly behind his back and the ice cold steel of handcuffs enclosing his wrists. He desperately tried to offer the Bat anything he wanted, but the Bat wasn't listening.

The Bat leaned against the door listening, then opened the door and dove into the hallway. Seconds later, he returned alone. The cold wind blew in through the broken window bringing the sounds of sirens. The Bat was silent as he moved around searching the room. He came back to where Franklin was lying. He tossed a small CD onto Franklin's bare back as Bullock and several of GCPD's finest entered the room, disappearing out the same window he came in.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Batman stepped into the Infirmary's observation room overlooking a small private room. Diana sat next to the bed holding the girl's small hand. There were tears in both women's eyes as they talked in low tones. He stood unmoving, watching the two for almost an hour. During that time he saw the same reminders of Donna that Diana saw when she first met this girl. There was an inner strength that shone through.

He watched J'onn step into the small room and speak with the girl for a few minutes, then he phased through the wall to the observation room Batman occupied.

"How is she?" Batman asked in low tones. There was no need for the courtesy, the room's speakers were turned off, but it seemed appropriate.

"There are no signs of Cerebral Hypoxia. Several of the blood vessels in her eyes burst due to the strangulation, and those and the bruises on her neck will fade in a few days. Her voice will be raspy for a few weeks until the vocal chords heal. She was lucky you two found her when you did, and started CPR so early. Any longer and…" J'onn didn't need to finish the sentence. Batman merely nodded. "I don't think there will be any long term affects." The Martian looked at his friend, and could feel the concern for both women in the room pouring off the man. "Diana said that young lady was used as a prostitute." Batman only nodded his head, but the chords of his neck strained, and the muscles of his jaws clenched dangerously tight. "The girl has an inner strength that is rare in children that age. Given time and the proper counseling, I see her making a full recovery." Batman nodded again not trusting his voice to betray the anger he was feeling.

"I need to speak with her while the memories are still fresh." Batman said after a few minutes. He knew needed to interview the girl while the incident was fresh in her mind.

"I don't see a problem with it, but it will be up to her of course." J'onn said.

Batman touched his cowl opening the com-link. "Batman to Wonder Woman." He saw Diana touch her ear opening the channel, acknowledging his call. "I need to speak with Sarah, is she up to it?" Diana looked at the girl and spoke with her. Sarah, while still looking frail, nodded.

Diana felt Sarah's hand tighten slightly in hers when Batman entered the room. The cape swirled around him making him look like the creature of the night he wants to portray. Diana smirked as she thought to herself that he got a spare cape from the Batmobile after she had transported to the Watchtower, if only to save his image.

"Sarah, you know who I am?" He asked in a low comforting tone, it wasn't his usual harsh whisper-like voice he used to frighten the thugs and junior members of the League.

The girl nodded, "Yes sir."

"I have spoken with Commissioner Gordon, and the District Attorney's Office, they both said our interview now will be the only one we will need until you have to go to court." He said sitting in the spare chair on the opposite side from Diana.

The girl looked to Diana for support, who nodded. Sarah looked back at him, and whispered, "Only if Diana can stay."

He offered one of the rare reassuring smiles he reserves for a select few. "Sure, no problem, and thank you Sarah, I know this is hard, and you need your rest, but this is important and I'll try not to take up to much time."

"Yes sir, you can stay as long as you want if it helps bring those, those monsters to justice." She said.

Over the next two hours, Batman interviewed Sarah. Using a PDA, he showed her photographs of three men. She confirmed the identities of the men as the three men who held her and forced her to perform sexual acts with their customers. She spoke in a whisper due to the injury to her throat, but she was strong in her conviction. She broke down several times crying, but he patiently sat there, talking to her in soothing reassuring tones letting her know that it wasn't her fault, and that he would make sure they were brought to justice.

When he finished the interview, he held out a reassuring hand. Sarah took it in her right hand and tightened her grip on his letting him know she was willing to go the distance. Diana watched Bruce with Sarah; how he went the extra mile to ensure the girl was comfortable during his interview and the situation. He never was condescending, and made sure Sarah knew that this situation was never her fault. Diana knew Bruce could be patient, and compassionate, but she was surprised at the way he handled Sarah. In all the years she had known him, his tenderness went beyond anything she had ever seen before, and that stirred something deep in her chest.

A few weeks later Diana, carrying a large bag, stepped up to the familiar wooden doors of Martha's Home. She noticed that there several upgrades to the building and the door itself, including a brand new intercom panel. She touched the button to call for Gabriella. She saw the button light up and the screen lit up showing her face and an electronic greeting said "Welcome Diana of Themiscyra", and the door opened automatically. As she stepped inside she saw the hall was decorated for the Christmas season, but there was a few additions including the uniformed female guard sitting at a desk with several displays reading a manual. The woman stood and smiled warmly at Diana, offering her hand.

"Wonder Woman, I was told you would be coming, but I didn't believe it." The guard, said in a hard tone but friendly tone. The woman's sharply pressed uniform hung properly on her lithe frame revealing a strong but petite build, and her boots had a mirror shine. Diana took the woman's hand and shook it. The woman's grip was firm. Everything about this woman screamed former military.

"Please call me Diana, and I try to come at least once or twice a month. Former military?"

"Alexis ma'am and yes, US Marines ma'am."

"When did the security get upgraded?"

"Mr. Wayne had it upgraded after the girl Sarah Jenkins was returned." Alexis said as Gabriella came into the hall.

"Diana I'm so glad you came." The older woman said wrapping her arms around Diana and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you again for finding Sarah." She said trying to hold back the tears. Diana held onto the woman long enough for the woman to compose herself. Gabriella led Diana towards the dining room, telling her about all the security upgrades Mr. Wayne insisted be done.

As they approached the dining room, Diana heard a familiar baritone voice reading a story to some of the younger girls, who were unable to assist with the Christmas dinner, and she had to suppress a smile. Diana and Gabriella walked into the dining room to see Bruce sitting in a chair against the wall, and five young girls listening intently as he read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. He even provided an English accent for Saint Nicholas as he wished everyone a Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. Diana sat behind Bruce and listened as he finished to poem. The girls clapped at his performance. He stood and gave a dramatic bow. Gabriella chuckled and ushered the children to the nearest bathroom to wash up for the dinner that was to be served in a few minutes.

"It's nice to see you again Princess." He said turning in his chair to face her. She rewarded him with a bright smile.

"I see you have been busy." She said nodding towards the front entrance.

"Should have been done sooner," he said with a heavy sigh. "In here I can protect them," he waved around the room, "but out there, I have to trust that they will good decisions about who they speak with. Otherwise others have to get involved." He said with a smirk.

"Have you seen Sarah?" Diana asked.

"She should be in a few minutes; she was meeting with a foster family."

"Really?"

"A couple out of Metropolis, she works for the Planet." He gave her a sly grin.

"A paper you happen to own." She chuckled as he shrugged. "Thank you for looking out for her."

"I should have done more for this place; it was one of mom's projects that I almost let it slip through the cracks." Diana could hear the anguish in his voice, and laid her hand on his, gently squeezing. She was surprised when he closed his hand on hers, intertwining his fingers with hers. She was amazed how natural they fit together and how right it felt.

"Pardon me Master Bruce, but there is something I think you should see." Alfred said from the door. Bruce gave her hand a quick squeeze and followed her to the kitchen door where the news was on the large LCD television.

"We go live to Trisha Takanawa."

"Thank you Diane, I am standing in front of Senator Mason Franklin's uptown penthouse. This morning the house cleaner found the senator hanging in the master bedroom closet from an apparent suicide. We have an unconfirmed report that there was a suicide note, but GCPD has not released a statement. This suicide precedes the rumor of an arrest warrant from Washington DC Capital Police for sexual misconduct involving underage female pages, and his arrest a few weeks ago for engaging in sexual conduct with a minor."

The small Asian reporter continued her story, but Diana stopped listening. The anger rose in her chest and she felt the urge to smash something, but Bruce's hand, which surprisingly was still in hers, gently squeezed. She turned to him and he motioned with his head to Sarah who had just entered the kitchen.

Diana let go of Bruce's hand and went to the girl. The two embraced. Sarah began crying tears of joy. It was one less traumatic event to have to suffer through. She was still going to be needed to testify against Marsden and his group for child prostitution and the murder of Jennifer Anders, and the other men that have been indicted as being clients of Marsden.

Diana spoke softly to the girl reassuring her, and congratulating her for finding a foster family. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce scowl and pull his phone out of his pants pocket. He read the text message. His scowl deepened as he pressed a few buttons and closed his phone. Several seconds later, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She let go of Sarah and fished out her phone. It was a forwarded text message from Bruce, it read:

_B_

_Marsden found shot dead in alleyway near Gotham River, two small caliber holes in the back of head, known associates have disappeared._

_O_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was more than the night and the winter month that surrounded Jim Gordon in the cold and darkness as he stood on the roof of the main headquarters of GCPD. He hadn't slept in what seemed like weeks. With the federal government breathing down his neck with the suicide of Senator Franklin, the coincidental execution-style murder of Rudolph Marsden, four teenage girls used as prostitutes, and Marsden's missing bodyguards, not to mention the regular rabble that seem to take root here in Gotham, it seemed it would be months maybe even years before he would sleep again. Gordon pulled the collar of his overcoat higher to protect his ears from the wind, and breathed into his bare fists.

The crunching of the fresh snow behind him made him turn to see the shadow come alive and transform into Batman. The large man seemed immune to bone chilling cold and snow. From under his cape Batman produced a thermos and offered it to Gordon. Gordon grunted as he accepted the container. Twisting the top, he was rewarded with the rich heady aroma of gourmet coffee. He poured a small amount of the dark ambrosia into the cup and brought it to his lips, savoring the aroma before taking his first sip.

"I've been going over the Marsden murder files." Batman said leaning against the unlit spotlight.

"Bullock's leaning towards an internal mob hit. They probably aren't happy with all the press when you and Wonder Woman caught Senator Franklin with that teenage girl." Gordon said between sips of coffee. Gordon only got a nod from the younger man.

"There were several things missing from the inventory of his personal belongings." Batman said pulling out his PDA. "Most notably is his smart phone. Sarah said he never went anywhere without it. With it, the entire list of his contacts and customers. That would have been damaging to the Maroni family. I can see why Bullock is leaning to a mob hit."

Gordon nodded; he had been thinking the same thing. "With that missing, and Marsden and Franklin

Dead, there is no case." Gordon finished off the coffee in his cup. "We still haven't found Marsden's bodyguards after they bonded out either, and I don't think we'll find them alive either. Shame too, they were weak, and could have been turned to testify against Marsden and Franklin. With the video you provided, and the girl's testimony, it would have been an open and shut case."

"I've gone over Montoya's and your notes regarding Franklin. I don't see anything that ties the two deaths together other than the girl." Gordon grunted in agreement with Batman's last statement.

"Is she safe?"

"Wayne upgraded the security in the building she's currently staying at. She interviewed with a foster family from Metropolis yesterday, so she should be relatively safe for now." Batman said standing straight from the unlit spotlight. "I've got Oracle watching over the locations of the recovered girls, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing are on-call and could mobilized at a moment's notice should anything arise."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Gordon poured himself another cup of the coffee and offered the cup to empty air. Gordon snorted before sipping from the cup.

Tony Maroni sat in his favorite completely empty Italian restaurant, his favorite Italian dish was coming out in a few minutes, he had good wine in his glass, the bread was fresh, his wife is still unaware of his mistress, and his children were growing up to be fine Maroni heirs.

The Family's business ventures, legal and illegal were proving to be fruitful. Life was good for the thirty-eight year old _capo bastone_, second in command of the Maroni family. When it's time for him to take over as _capo famiglia _(boss) and later as_ capo di tutti capi _(boss of bosses) he will have made a tidy sum of money of his own, and will be rich beyond anything Salvadore Maroni imagined.

Tony took a sip from his wine with a smile. It was a good vintage from a vineyard he owned in the old country. His mistress, Carmen was chatting away about something fashionable. He nodded to her as if he was listening to her, but he was basking in his own glory. Carmen chatted on as she picked at her salad, the crisp lettuce crunching in her mouth even as she spoke. He was starting to get annoyed with her when he heard the swinging doors of the kitchen open.

He could smell the thick rich scents of the sauces simmering. Tony sat forward in anticipation of his meal, but suddenly his tie tightened against his throat and he was jerked from his seat until he was standing on his tippy toes. He could hear Carmen's shrieking. He gasped for air trying to maintain his balance.

"Tell your men and the woman to go outside." Tony heard a harsh whisper say from behind his left ear. There was only one so bold to come into _his_ restaurant and assault him in such a fashion.

"Go outside all of you." Tony choked out. The two bodyguards at the door looked at him questioning his orders, but a tug from Tony's tie and a choked gasp, made the men move slowly until they were outside. Carmen looked at him; there were tears in her eyes. "Go bitch." He said. He felt as if his head was going burst like a ripe tomato. The woman ran for the door nearly tripping in her expensive high-heeled shoes. As the door closed behind her, he was dropped into his chair and the Batman appeared beside him.

As Tony readjusted his tie, a manila envelope dropped onto the table in front of him. "A bribe, from the Batman, this is a first." He said smiling.

"The girls Marsden ran, you will leave them alone."

"Marsden? Never heard of him." Tony said confidently picking up the envelope and opening it. He found a few sheets of paper with typed script and a few photographs. He read the writing, and had to re-read. Tony felt the blood drain from his face. It was a transcript of his last telephone conversation with Marsden after the senator had been caught with the teenage girl. The second was a transcript of him ordering the hit on Marsden.

Tony cringed inwardly, thinking he should have used a different phone to order the hit. The pictures were of him and Marsden at a Family sanctioned gathering, and two of Tony with Carmen in various sexual positions. "That all?" Tony asked.

"Marsden got what he deserved. I'll be watching your activities closer." Tony sighed looking at the photographs. He turned to say something to Batman, but he was gone.

Robin woke up in the passenger seat and stretched as the Batmobile rumbled to a stop on the turntable platform. As the canopy slid forward, he jumped out, stretched again, and began the climb up the stairs to the main console. As he neared the top step, Bruce's large chair swiveled towards them revealing Wonder Woman. He couldn't help but smile. There were only a few metas that Bruce allowed in Gotham, let alone down here in the Cave. He turned to Bruce who was coming up behind him.

"If I'd known we were having company, I would have had Alfred prepare refreshments." Tim said pulling his mask off.

Bruce grunted pulling off his cowl and gloves then pointed towards the locker room. "Shower and finish whatever homework you didn't do before patrol."

"Well it _was_ nice to see you again Diana." He said waving as he made his way to the locker room.

"Hello Timothy, good patrol?"

"Yes ma'am, only one mugging, and two drug dealers. It was slow for a Thursday." He said with a smile as he disappeared into the locker room. Tim rushed through his shower and changed into light colored sweats and a tee shirt.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw when he left the locker room. Bruce was leaning against console and Diana was still sitting in the chair, and Bruce was holding Diana's hand; they were speaking in low tones. Then he heard something that he hadn't heard in a long time, Bruce chuckling and Diana was laughing. It was a genuine chuckle; not the idiotic laugh he uses in his playboy mode. He smiled as his heart soared. Tim ran upstairs; he had phone calls to make.

As he exited the grandfather clock, he almost ran into Alfred who was carrying a covered tray. "Master Timothy, must I remind you that running is not permitted when exiting the Cave?"

"No Alfred, but do you _know_ who is down there?"

"Master Bruce and the Princess Diana," Alfred said matter-of-factly. Tim's mouth dropped open. "Miss Diana arrived about an hour ago and asked to wait downstairs." Tim rolled his eyes as he headed towards his room taking out his cellular phone from the pocket of his sweats. He dialed Dick's number.

On the third ring, a tired voice answered the phone, "This had better be important Tim."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sarah looked nervously around the auditorium. She saw an ocean of cap and gowns followed by teary eyes and smiles. She turned her attention back the stage where the Dean of Students was giving her speech. Sarah watched as the Dean called for the Salutatorian. A slim African-American woman named Shondra Smith, stood amid a deafening roar of applauds, and made her way to the stage. She gave a ten-minute speech about grasping the future with both hands and not letting go.

When Shondra finished her speech, she called for the Valedictorian to come forward to give her speech. Sarah watched as a small woman stood, and made her way to the stage. The woman stood at the podium, she looked out over the crowd.

"Four years ago a thousand of us started a journey," The woman started. She made her speech short, sweet and to the point wishing the rest of her classmates the best of luck. Finishing it in under six minutes. When she finished the Dean of Students shook hands with her and sent her back to her seat. The dean began her call of students, handing out their diplomas.

It took a few minutes before Sarah's name was called out. When she stood and walked towards the stage, there a few claps from the student body, and a few from the audience. As she accepted the rolled piece of paper she waved to the audience and a few camera flashes went off.

It took another ten minutes for the rest of the student body to be called. They sat through another two speeches about making the future brighter before the student body threw their caps into the air and screamed for joy.

Sarah made her way to the banquet hall where she found Gabriella and Mary sitting at a private table with gilded name place settings that had two open spaces. She embraced the two crying women, blocking her view of the two paper tags. After a few foster homes, Sarah had found that living at Martha's Home had been best for her. She had a family that loved her, she was well cared for, and she and the other girls never wanted for anything thanks to Bruce Wayne.

"Congratulations Sarah." A strong women's voice said from behind. She turned and saw Diana dressed in a black knee-length cocktail dress, with a dark shawl around her bare arms. Standing next to her, holding her hand was a very dapper Bruce Wayne dressed in a dark stylish suit. Her smile broadened and she hugged Diana. Sarah then hugged Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne it's so nice to see you again."

"Graduating from Gotham University in only two years, after finishing high school early is very impressive." Bruce said returning the hug. "Any thoughts of the future?"

"Not yet Mr. Wayne."

"Good, stop by Wayne Enterprises in about a week, speak with Bernice in Personnel, give her this card." He said pulling a card from his inner coat pocket. She looked at the card, which only said "Bruce Wayne, CEO Wayne Enterprises".

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Sarah said giving him another hug. He was all too happy to return it. A couple of giggling girls in graduation gowns grabbed Sarah and dragged her towards the dance floor. Sarah grabbed Mary and Gabriella along with her.

Diana managed to escape the grabbing, took Bruce's hand in her own, and guided him to their places at the table. "She seems to be adjusting well." Bruce said intertwining his fingers in Diana's.

"You spent a lot of money on Martha's home making it safer for her and the other girls." Diana said wrapping her free arm around Bruce's wide shoulder. "She's made tremendous strides in her counseling and now you've offered her a job." Bruce shrugged with a smirk watching the girls on the dance floor having a great time. "You are a good man Bruce Wayne, and that's one of the many reasons I love you."


End file.
